As piores intenções
by Danimel
Summary: Mu e Shina se estranham feio por causa de uma travessura do Kiki, e a arredia amazona quer dar o troco ao Carneirinho Dourado. Será que ela vai levar seu plano até o fim? Leve hentai!


_As piores intenções_

 _Era uma tarde tranquila no Santuário. Mu estava em sua oficina, reparando algumas armaduras de prata, que estavam meio danificadas devido à um pequeno combate, em uma missão comandada por Misty, porém, nada muito sério. Os danos também eram mínimos, porém, o seguro morreu de velho, então estava caprichando no concerto._

 _Estava usando uma lâmina bem afiada para dar os últimos retoques no acabamento, antes de usar o pó de estrelas, quando escutou uma grande baderna dentro de sua casa. Eram gritos e xingamentos, que fizeram o pobre ariano se desconcentrar, e se cortar na altura do antebraço esquerdo, que sangrou um pouco. Fez um curativo rápido, com algumas ataduras que tinha, ficando ainda mais incomodado com os gritos vindos de uma voz feminina._

 _Irritado, tanto por ter se cortado (o que não costumava acontecer), quanto pela confusão na sala de sua casa, que levantou-se e foi ver com seus próprios olhos o que estava havendo._

 _Chegando lá, viu Shina quase espancando o Kiki, o que fez aumentar ainda mais a raiva do dócil cordeirinho._

 _ **\- Não tem vergonha Shina! Querendo bater numa criança!**_

 _ **\- Criança? Veja o que essa peste fez!**_ _– estende um monte de trapos, que um dia foram peças de roupa –_ _ **Eram novinhas! Comprei ontem e nem das sacolas eu tinha tirado ainda!**_ _– fala bastante irada._

 _ **\- Mas isso não te dá o direito de bater nele!**_ _– olha o menino com desaprovação –_ _ **Afinal Kiki, o que foi que aconteceu?**_

 _O garoto suspira, e começa a falar._

 _ **\- Eu estava passeando com o Paco, aquele bode que deram pro senhor Shura, e ele é muito forte, foi me puxando, até entrar na casa da senhorita Shina. Daí ele viu as bolsas em cima do sofá, e... comeu tudo. E foi isso o que aconteceu, mestre. Me perdoa!**_

 _ **\- Então é assim? Acaba com as minhas roupas, faz cara de coitado, pede perdão e só?**_ _– grita a amazona com ódio –_ _ **Quem vai pagar meu prejuízo? Eu juntei todas as minhas economias pra renovar meu guarda-roupa, que só tinha coisa velha, e vou ficar agora com esse monte de trapos?**_

 _Mu está quase no seu limite, ainda assim usa um tom apaziguador._

 _ **\- Calma Shina! Quanto as roupas, fique tranquila, eu vou pagar o seu prejuízo.**_ _– inspira fundo e olha pro seu aprendiz –_ _ **E você Kiki, tá de castigo! Vai ficar um mês sem sair de casa!**_

 _A prateada começa a rir descontrolada, depois muda drasticamente sua feição e grita cheia de fúria._

 _ **\- É assim que você corrige esse pivete? Sério? Um mísero mês de castigo! Por isso que ele te faz de gato e sapato, Mu! Porque você é um frouxo!**_

 _Aquelas palavras foram a gota d'água para o gentil carneirinho. Segurou o braço de Shina com muita força, e gritou como nunca havia feito antes._

 _ **\- Não fale desse jeito comigo! Não desconte suas frustrações em mim ou no meu aprendiz! Você é uma mulher fria, seca e mal amada!**_ _– respira fundo, tentando se controlar –_ _ **Não me diga como disciplinar o KiKi! Eu sou o mestre dele, não você! Agora vai embora antes que eu perca a cabeça!**_ _– seu antebraço volta a sangrar, fazendo com que soltasse o braço da garota –_ _ **E tem a minha palavra que vou pagar cada centavo do seu maldito prejuízo!**_

 _Shina estava atônita. Já tinha escutado muita coisa, de muita gente, só não esperava ouvir tudo aquilo, muito menos do Carneiro Dourado._

 _Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas, que descem sem que perceba. Pega seus trapos e vira-se em direção à saída._

 _ **\- Não precisa me pagar nada! Não necessito das suas esmolas!**_ _– vai embora, com um misto de decepção e raiva em seu frágil coração._

 _O ariano, por sua vez, sente sua garganta dá um nó, e um grande vazio em seu peito. Não devia ter falado assim com ela! Exagerou, e a conhecia bem, não ia perdoá-lo... nunca!_

 _Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar. "Merda! Se eu tinha alguma chance com ela, essa chance morreu agora! O que eu faço?", pensou o tibetano, que há anos nutria um amor platônico pela bela ariana, e viu suas remotas possibilidades virarem pó, com as grosserias que disse há pouco._

 _Olhou pro seu o aprendiz, e esse, já sentindo todo o ódio que vinha do olhar de seu mestre, foi correndo para o seu quarto, deixando Mu sozinho, mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Teria muito em que refletir._

 _Quando chegou em casa, a esverdeada foi direto pro seu quarto e desabou num convulsivo choro. Será que era tão insuportável assim, que nem o tranquilo Mu gostava dela? "Maldito KiKi! Maldito Mu! Ainda vou dar o troco nesse infeliz! Ele vai ver quem é a mal amada!" pensou repleta de raiva e frustração. Chorou tanto que acabou dormindo, em meio à uma enorme dor._

 _Acordou algumas horas depois, ainda bem chateada, e lembrou-se que marcou de sair com alguns de seus colegas de armas, para irem à uma boate que inaugurou à pouco tempo. Mu também iria, e essa era a oportunidade de fazer ele engolir o que disse. Era só esperar o pessoal se distrair, e depois o pegaria sozinho, falaria poucas e boas pra ele. Um bom esculacho resolveria seu problema e poderia extravasar todo ódio que estava sentindo._

 _Foi até o armário, e olhou suas roupas desanimada. "Infeliz do KiKi... e maldito bode!" pensou frustrada em ter que escolher mais uma roupa batida pra poder sair._

 _Percorreu os cabides e nada lhe agradava. "Só roupa velha! Que ódio!". Resolveu procurar nas gavetas, e revirando bem, achou uma blusa verde musgo de mangas compridas, os ombros de fora que faziam um belo decote canoa e deixava a barriga de fora. Era bem melhor que as outras e resolveu vestir. Agora só faltava a parte de baixo, procurava uma saia ou uma calça, e bagunçando tudo, achou no fundo da última gaveta, uma saia marrom com uma fenda na lateral direita, e um cinto acoplado em pérolas, que ficou linda no corpo._

 _Achou estranho, pois não lembrava que tinha essas roupas, porém, o importante é que ficou perfeito. Pôs uma sandália de tiras preta e tudo combinou divinamente. Agora tomaria um bom banho para desestressar, se arrumaria e maquiaria para poder sair._

 _Em menos de uma hora estava pronta, com uma maquiagem bem leve, os cabelos naturalmente ondulados, com um perfume cítrico bem suave, que passava uma sensação de frescor e combinava com tudo na linda amazona, juntamente com uma delicada tornozeleira de florzinhas no tornozelo direito._

 _Indo ao encontro com seus colegas, em frente à casa de Áries, parou a poucos metros quando ouviu o nome do Carneiro ser mencionado._

 _ **\- O Mu disse que não vai. Falou que tá cansado e que vai cuidar de um machucado no braço, e etc, etc, e tal.**_ _– diz Milo entediado._

 _ **\- Vamos esperar a Shina então. Só falta ela, e já deve estar chegando!**_ _– fala Marin de braços dados com seu amado Aiolia._

 _A italiana se esconde atrás de umas árvores, aproveitando que não foi vista. Mandou uma mensagem de texto pra Águia, dizendo que eles poderiam ir na frente, porque se atrasaria e iria depois de táxi. Não ia perder a chance de pegar o ariano sozinho em casa, e falar tudo que estava entalado em sua garganta._

 _Marin viu a mensagem, e passou o recado de Shina aos outros, e então, rumaram em direção à saída do Santuário, pra curtir a noite de folga._

 _A Cobra esperou todos saírem, e subiu sorrateiramente as escadarias da 1° Casa, tomando cuidado pra que ninguém a visse._

 _Adentrou com cuidado a sala de Mu, e não havia ninguém. Foi na cozinha e também não viu nada. "Será que ele está no quarto?" Pensou receosa. Andando pelo corredor, entrou num quarto com muitos brinquedos e motivos infantis, presumindo que era da peste do Kiki, e que também estava vazio._

 _Lembrou-se que a praga daquele moleque estava com os de bronze, já que Mu ia sair, e como criança, não poderia ficar sozinho._

 _Avançou um pouco mais pelo corredor, e arriscou a maior porta que tinha. Girou devagar a maçaneta, e bingo! O guardião de Áries estava ali, deitado na cama, com o torso nu, usando uma calça jeans clara. Provavelmente iria com ela pra boate, quando acabou dormindo. Parecia repousar profundamente, fato que deixou a amazona curiosa, e a fez se aproximar ainda mais do ariano._

 _Olhou fixamente pra aquele rosto perfeito, parecia um anjo de tão bonito. Depois voltou sua vista ao peitoral e abdômen bem definidos, lisinhos, sem nenhum pelo sequer._

 _Chegou ainda mais perto, e sentou-se com cuidado na beira da enorme cama do rapaz, e admirou as duas pintinhas num tom de vermelho quase púrpura na testa do cavaleiro. Ficou estranhamente curiosa em tocá-las. Levou a mão na intenção de fazê-lo, porém a reteve, pois perdeu a coragem, teve medo de acordá-lo._

 _Levou a mão direita por cima de seu torso, quase tocando, percorrendo em seu imaginário, toda a extensão deste. Não sabia porque estava se sentindo assim, foi para arrumar uma briga daquelas, e agora, que o viu tão indefeso, só tinha vontade de tocar e acariciar aquele lindo homem. Voltou seu olhar ao braço machucado. Queria ver como estava. Ajoelhou-se devagar em cima da cama, e ficou por cima de Mu, tomando cuidado pra não encostar no corpo dele, e acordá-lo com um susto._

 _Pegou o braço machucado, e com carinho, beijou o dorso de sua mão. Desceu a mesma com muita delicadeza, e seu olhar parou na boca bem feita do tibetano, e aos poucos foi se aproximando do objeto do seu repentino desejo._

 _Quando deu por si, estava com seus lábios encostados nos dele. Sentiu o calor que emanava destes, e esqueceu-se de tudo. Sua mente só pensava em continuar com aquela ótima sensação._

 _Nesse instante, o cavaleiro de Áries acordou com uma agradável e quente sensação nos seus lábios, e abriu devagar os seus olhos, deu de cara com o lindo rosto que há muito reinava em seus pensamentos._

" _É ela! Deuses, é ela mesmo! E está me beijando! Obrigado Atena!"._

 _Levantou sua mão direita devagar, e passou por trás da nuca, a trazendo mais pra si, e com a outra, segurou sua cintura com firmeza, o que fez a amazona se assustar e querer sair._

 _Usou só um pouco de sua força, e a manteve por cima dele, aproveitando pra aprofundar aquele terno selinho. Ela, sentindo um forte calor percorrer o seu corpo, deu passagem à língua do ariano, e aos poucos foi se entregando aquele delicioso e urgente beijo._

 _Sem parar de beijá-la, ele se senta, e ela fica perfeitamente encaixada, enlaçando sua longas pernas ao redor do sensual homem. Sente sua já úmida intimidade encostar no avantajado volume do ariano, e geme baixinho, deixando Mu ainda mais excitado. Ele passa as mãos pelas costas dela, subindo aos sedosos cabelos em seguida, e os puxa com vontade, fazendo a cobrinha arquear e arfar de tesão._

 _Olham-se profundamente, com os orbes brilhando de excitação. Mu acaricia seu aveludado rosto e fala docemente._

 _ **\- Me perdoa, Shina! Falei sem pensar, e te magoei... sou um estúpido... um estúpido que te ama!**_

 _Ela arregala seu verdes olhos com a surpresa dessa revelação. O olha com ternura e pergunta com a voz embargada pela emoção._

 _ **\- Você me ama! Verdade?**_ _– as lágrimas caem, e são prontamente secas pelos singelos selinhos de Mu –_ _ **Pensei que me odiasse, que não quisesse mais me ver na sua frente...**_

 _ **\- Te odiar... nunca! Há muito tempo que eu te quero, mas...**_ _– abaixa a cabeça envergonhado –_ _ **Minha timidez não deixava eu me aproximar. Sonhei tanto com seus beijos, com o seus carinhos, em ter você aqui, comigo.**_

 _ **\- Mu...**_ _– fala enternecida._

 _ **\- Não sei o que veio fazer aqui, mas o importante é que estamos juntos! Não vou perder essa oportunidade! Eu quero você, Shina! E você vai ser minha!**_ _– diz com convicção._

 _ **\- Sim, eu serei sua... sempre sua!**_

 _Se beijam com desejo, volúpia, ardor. Sua línguas dançam suavemente no compasso de seus mais singelos sentimentos. Ele interrompe o caloroso beijo, descendo em uma trilha molhada, deslizando sua língua no alvo pescoço da esverdeada, mordiscando seus ombros e apertando seus volumosos seios com força, com vontade._

 _Ela geme alto, sente sua intimidade queimar e umedecer ainda mais. Era uma maravilhosa sensação, queria mais, precisava de mais!_

 _O ariano sobe suas grandes mãos pelas coxas torneadas dela, subindo ainda mais sua saia, onde ele vê uma pequena tatuagem com o signo que rege o casal, dando um sorriso malicioso. Adorou ver seu símbolo marcado na pele da mulher que amava. Lhe deu uma sensação de posse, de poder sobre aquela arredia garota que dominava os seus mais loucos e pervertidos sonhos. A beijou com mais loucura, com mais luxúria._

 _Lentamente retirou a blusa da fogosa italiana, ficando vidrado, praticamente paralisado, com a bela visão daqueles perfeitos e tentadores seios. Fartos, redondos, rosados e durinhos, pareciam deliciosos. Não demorou pra conferir, avançou com a sua ávida boca em um dos seios, enquanto apertava o outro com firmeza. Mordiscou o duro bico, depois chupou, lambeu e voltou a dar as pequenas mordidas que estavam deixando a garota louca de desejo. Passou a fazer o mesmo no outro seio, enquanto a deitava delicadamente sobre sua confortável cama._

 _Parou as carícias, ajoelhando-se e contemplando aquela belíssima visão de sua adorada Cobra seminua em sua cama. Deuses! Era linda, perfeita! Tão digna de elogios quanto qualquer uma das deusas do Olimpo._

 _Puxou devagar sua saia, a deixando apenas com uma mínima calcinha vermelha, que imediatamente fez o sangue do pacato Mu arder de desejo. Desejo de estar completamente dentro dela, de fazê-la sua._

 _O tibetano tirou suas sandálias, e começou a beijar seus pés com muito carinho, subindo lentamente pela panturrilha, coxas, chegando à virilha, onde, com cuidado, foi retirando a instigante calcinha, e deixando exposta a linda e almejada intimidade de Shina._

 _Ela fica nervosa, não tinha nenhuma experiência e sua respiração fica acelerada. Seu coração dispara com a expectativa. Olha o lindo ariano e sorri. Um sorriso lindo, que o enlouquece, nublando seu entendimento, o fazendo agir conforme seus instintos, de querer estar intimamente ligado àquela mulher._

 _Retira seus jeans, ficando totalmente nu. Shina o olha extasiada, desejosa, vendo o enorme e viril mastro do lemuriano. Ele dá um sorriso de canto, com seu ego inflado pelo olhar de cobiça da garota em seu membro. "Ela também me quer!", pensa ele, mais do que satisfeito._

 _Desceu sua faminta boca à vagina encharcada de sua amada, e a lambe devagar, sem pressa, apreciando o sabor daquela preciosa parte de seu corpo. Aprofunda suas lambidas no interior de sua doce intimidade, imprimindo um ritmo mais forte, e ela se contorce fortemente com o tesão que sentia. Puxava ferozmente os lilases cabelos do seu homem, fazendo com que ele adentrasse ainda mais sua língua em seu úmido interior._

 _Ela grita quando sente uma forte onda de calor e espasmos tomarem seu lindo e inexperiente corpo, e crava suas unhas nos braços do rapaz. Gozou intensamente, ficando temporariamente sem ar._

 _Mu vai subindo com beijos molhados por sua barriga, pelo vale dos seios, pescoço, para finalmente chegar à ardente boca da ariana. A beija com voracidade, furor, enquanto lentamente afasta suas pernas e posiciona seu potente pênis na virginal entrada de sua adorada Cobra._

 _ **\- Sei que vai doer um pouco, mas, vai passar logo se você relaxar.**_ _– acaricia seu rosto com devoção –_ _ **Eu te amo, cobrinha! Te adoro!**_

 _Ela sorri feliz, pois ele falou tudo que ela sempre quis ouvir: que era amada... que era adorada!_

 _Ele introduz seu falo devagar, com cuidado. Ela sente seu corpo ser invadido, e geme diante dessa nova e envolvente sensação. Por instinto, abre um pouco mais as pernas pra recebê-lo em seu interior. Sente algo se romper e dá um grito sensual, que faz Mu perder a cabeça e estocá-la com mais vontade. Ela adora sentir aquele grosso e pulsante órgão dentro de si, indo e vindo de maneira firme e cadenciada, lhe proporcionando um prazer que jamais pensou que fosse sentir._

 _Se contorce sentido as investidas cada vez mais rápidas e fortes do ariano, aperta as mandíbulas sufocando os muitos gritos que queria dar, descontando tudo nas costas largas do rapaz, onde arranhou sem piedade. Ele grunhe com rouquidão, por sentir o imenso prazer que proporcionava a ela cravado em seu corpo. Era bom demais, delicioso ao extremo. Continua a estocá-la com vigor, e ela sente sua intimidade contrair de maneira descontrolada, e um forte calor subir por dentro de seu corpo, eriçando seu pelos, a fazendo arquear seu perfeito corpo. Teve um orgasmo visceral, intenso, único._

 _Mu a beija sofregamente, a vira de costas e beija cada centímetro daquela pele macia, desce sua língua pela região da coluna, chegando às redondas nádegas da italiana, e dá pequenas mordidas e beijos, fazendo Shina dá uma gostosa risada._

 _Ele volta subir por suas esguias costas, beija e mordisca o lóbulo de sua orelha, e sussurra em seu ouvido._

 _ **\- Meu sonho era ter você de quatro pra mim, mas tenho medo de te machucar e...**_

 _A Cobra se vira, e interrompe o belo homem com o seu fino dedo indicador nos lábios dele, e fala decidida._

 _ **\- Eu posso não ter experiência, mas não me trate como uma mulher delicada, porque eu não sou! Quero sentir todo o prazer que puder me dar, então não tenha cuidados comigo... eu não vou quebrar, fique tranquilo, carneirinho!**_

 _Ele sorri admirado com a mulher forte e decidida com quem estava dividindo a sua cama. Agora a amava mais do que nunca!_

 _Ela o beija possessivamente, e se coloca na posição desejada por ambos. Mu se deleita com a belíssima visão de sua amada tão aberta à ele. Posiciona seu grosso e majestoso órgão na intimidade molhada da ariana, e lentamente se introduz na sua apertada e quente vagina. Ele urra e geme alto, coloca suas másculas mãos nos quadris da moça e começa à estocá-la com cuidado, logo depois aumentando o ritmo daquela selvagem dança._

 _Ela se agarra aos lençóis, arfa, geme, grita com cada investida do maravilhoso pênis do lemuriano dentro dela. Se sentia arrasada, destruída, ao mesmo tempo leve, plena, completa. Queria sentir mais, muito mais dessa conflitante sensação._

 _A cada estocada, ele sente seu membro ser estrangulado, em chamas com o calor da intimidade de sua adorada Cobra. Ela por sua vez, sente seu corpo ser percorrido por fortes ondas de energia, um arrepio toma conta de seu ser ,e quando dá por si, já estava arqueada, colada ao corpo dele, tomada por um violento orgasmo._

 _Com o arrebatador movimento de Shina, o tibetano não resistiu ao ter seu pênis tão ferozmente apertado, e em meio à gritos guturais, se derramou no precioso interior de sua amada._

 _Ainda ajoelhados, ele a abraçou por trás, apoiou seu rosto na curva do pescoço da ariana. Ela recostou sua cabeça na dele, ficaram assim até as suas respirações normalizarem._

 _Ainda cansados pelo prazer que tiveram, deitaram na cama, ele de lado e ela de bruços, com a cabeça em seu forte braço. Se olham com ternura, com adoção. Ele a beija languidamente, e ela prontamente o correspondente. Separam-se ofegantes, e ele fala baixinho._

 _ **\- Eu te amo! Me perdoe por tudo que eu te disse hoje... prometo que não farei isso outra vez!**_

 _Ela acaricia seu rosto, roça seu nariz sensualmente no dele e fala suavemente._

 _ **\- Eu também tenho que te pedir perdão! Falei o que não devia e escutei o que não queria... erramos os dois! Além do mais, vim aqui com as piores intenções!**_

 _Mu ficou curioso e indagou._

 _ **\- E porque mudou de ideia?**_

 _ **\- Não sei dizer... eu te vi ali, deitado, tão sereno, tão lindo...**_ _– suspira feliz –_ _ **Só tive vontade de te cuidar, te dar carinho... de te beijar!**_

 _Ele a abraça com todo o amor que tinha por ela. Queria transmitir através deste, todo os seus mais sinceros sentimento._

 _Shina se sente amada, protegida. O amava? Não sabia, e a essa altura isso já não importava, porque agora ele era o seu homem, e ela era a sua mulher._

 _Assim a bela amazona mostrou ao seu lindo carneirinho que ela não era mal amada. Era quente, envolvente e muito bem amada, por ele próprio, diga-se de passagem. E o amável Mu, provou pra arredia italiana que ele não era frouxo, era só um homem pacifico e tímido, que, quando teve a oportunidade, mostrou o quanto era atraente, sedutor e um amante espetacular._

 _Serão os dois arianos felizes? Só o tempo dirá ..._

 _Fim_

 _E aí, gostaram?_

 _Sintam-se à vontade para darem suas opiniões!_

 _Bjo amores!_


End file.
